The invention relates to novel 3-fluoro-2,3-dihydro-1H-1,4-benzodiazepin-2-ones.
Structurally similar compounds which are unsubstituted by a fluorine atom in the 3-position, for example, 1-methyl-5-phenyl-7-chloro-2,3-dihydro-1H-1,4-benzodiazepin-2-one (diazepam) and 3-chlorodiazepam, are known.